<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Heaven Fic by castle (paigeleg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638399">Untitled Heaven Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle'>castle (paigeleg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes for a drive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Heaven Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched the finale and am now crying into my wine. Enjoy </p><p>Takes place between the drive and Sammy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean drove. It was all he ever needed to be happy. Him, Baby, and the open road. It was almost perfect. </p><p> He didn’t know how long he had been driving, but time didn’t matter, not here. He got lost in the road and his music, the hum of the engine. </p><p>He drove a little longer when there was a soft whoosh and the sense of someone next to him. </p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Dean grinned to himself. </p><p>“I was wondering when you’d show up.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy,” Castiel explained. “Jack needs my help.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told. You full on angel again?”</p><p>“More so. Jack seemed to think I deserved an upgrade.”</p><p>Dean cast a curious glance at the angel. There was something different about him, something powerful. </p><p>“Arch angel?” He asked, eyes going wide. </p><p>“Yes. It’s...a lot.”</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>The drove in silence for a little longer before Cas broke the silence. </p><p>“Dean, about what I said-“</p><p>“Me too.” Dean cut him off before he could finish. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>A few more moments of silence. The comfortable, calming kind. Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’s hand where it sat out on the seat, giving a light squeeze.</p><p>“You know where to always find me.” He told the angel. Castiel gave him a smile and then he was gone. </p><p>Dean came across a bridge and decided to park the car. The scene here was beautiful, a wide open space with the bridge and a river. </p><p>Only one thing was missing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>